Difícil
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Para los pelirrojos, había resultado difícil todo, desde iniciar una relación, hasta poder tener hijos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las adversidades, siempre se las arreglaron para continuar subiendo los escalones de la vida.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este anime no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de esta historia.

**Advertencias: **Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, lenguaje vulgar, problemas familiares, temas sexuales, entre otros.

**Aclaraciones: **Algunas cosas, como la situación y los nombres de los personajes de los RRBZ están inspirados en los fanfics RRBZ de gabiiii981, que no han sido continuados desde el 2009 y son de mis favoritos. Es decir, los RRBZ eran niños normales hasta que los rayos Z negros cayeron en ellos, pasando más o menos por la misma situación que las PPGZ.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Difícil

* * *

La relación entre Momoko y Masaru siempre había sido difícil. Para comenzar, ambos fueron enemigos mortales, bajo sus alter egos; sin embargo, Momoko se había enamorado de él desde que entró en la misma escuela y salón que ella, y aunque no tardaron mucho en descubrir sus identidades, eso no cambió ese hecho.

A Masaru, junto a sus dos compañeros Makoto y Koji fueron afectados por los rayos Z negros (junto al ADN de las Powerpuff Girls Z, cortesía de Mojo Jojo), lograron tener superpoderes malignos, convirtiéndose en los Rowdyruff Boys Z, pero fueron vencidos por las chicas. El pelirrojo nunca mostró interés en la súper heroína, ¿cómo hacerlo? Para él las chicas sólo eran unas tontas en aquel tiempo y era su **enemiga**. Pero ciertas circunstancias siempre los arrastraban hacia donde ellas estaban, incluso llegaron a ayudarlas alguna vez a vencer monstruos.

Al pasar del tiempo, Makoto, cuyo alter ego era Boomer, se había enamorado de Miyako, también conocida como Burbuja, y aunque la segunda tenía sentimientos hacia otra persona, eso no evitó que terminasen siendo buenos amigos, tenían mucho en común después de todo y sus personalidades congeniaban muy bien. Eso siempre estuvo allí, y por mucho que Miyako se le dificultó aceptar que quería a Makoto más que como un amigo, una vez lo hizo, no hubo marcha atrás. A pesar de aquellas circunstancias, a los azules no se les hizo difícil el estar juntos y que funcionase.

Kaoru y Kojiro eran otro caso. Los verdes a pesar de repetir lo mucho que se odiaban y vivir discutiendo, también era obvio la atracción que se tenían, ambos eran testarudos y orgullosos, pero más que enemigos, eran más como _rivales_, vivían en una eterna competencia, tener gustos tan similares también los hacía congeniar, y que en el futuro los hizo llevarse mejor; e incluso siendo pareja, veían todo como una competencia, y cuando estaban juntos eran inalcanzables.

¿Pero Momoko y Masaru? No tenían nada en común, nada que se viera a simple vista. La chica era muy empalagosa, de esas que justo el pelirrojo quería alejarse; pero era impresionante como a pesar de todo lo que Masaru había hecho como Brick, seguía queriéndolo. Porque Masaru tampoco era un santo, solía hacer bromas pesadas con sus dos amigos y él era el líder de esas travesuras. Momoko fue inocente y tonta las veces que le mintió y se aprovechó de ella al saber que gustaba de él, y cuando la ojirosa supo la verdad, se desilusionó, a Masaru no le pudo importar menos, pero aun así ella siguió enamorada de él.

En ese momento él sólo pudo pensar que era la niña más estúpida del universo, pero también la más determinada a no rendirse; admitió que era digno de admirar, mucho más cuando por chismorreos de los de su mismo salón, supo que Momoko era de las que se enamoraban fácilmente de cualquier chico, pero Masaru nunca notó que ella sintiera algo por alguien más que no fuese él.

Y la mera idea de que ella de repente le gustase otro chico, le incomodaba. No estaba celoso, para nada, o eso decía. Quizá era simplemente costumbre, aunque sabía que era muy egoísta el querer que una chica siempre gustase de ti cuando vivía rechazándola y negando que le gustaba.

Se suponía su maldad debería de hacer que no le importase aquello, pero a él no le hubiese gustado conocer a alguien, sea amigo, un amor, y que lo destruyera de tal manera. No, Masaru demostraba ser muy inmaduro, travieso y malo, pero se preocupaba por sus amigos, e incluso por los sentimientos de Momoko los cuales no correspondía en aquel entonces, por ser tan empalagosa, pero poco a poco le fue interesando saber más acerca de ella al ver aquella determinación hacia él; además, después de un tiempo había bajado aquella intensidad que tenía hacia él en el inicio, y eso lo hizo sentir menos asqueado de acercarse, pero también que ya no gustaba de él.

Porque Momoko era exagerada, su adicción a los dulces, a los mangas y a los héroes, incluso su "amor" por él era exagerado. Y no ver más aquella exageración lo hizo dudar, sentirse incómodo. No le desagradaba, pero se sentía extraño. Masaru no supo lo que quería en aquel entonces, pero sabía que tenía que saber lo que a su contraparte le pasaba por la cabeza hasta que decidió encararla.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —le preguntó Masaru, un día en el festival de primavera en que los mandaron a buscar unas cajas en su salón. Momoko se le quedó mirando confundida, el chico al ver que no entendía, suspiró resignado—. Un día eres pegajosa, tanto como para darme más asco de lo que normalmente las niñas lo hacen, y luego te vuelves calmada y parece que no quieres nada más.

—Masaru yo… creí que era lo que querías —le respondió la contraria bajando su mirada apenada.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es lo que quiero? —le preguntó mostrando molestia, después de todo ella no lo conocía.

—Pues, sabía que te molestaban mis sentimientos tan expuestos y empalagosos —declaró la chica con rubor en sus mejillas—. Por eso, dejé de hacerlo, pensé que así si te fijarías en mí.

—Lo hacen, me dan ganas de vomitar —admitió, enseguida notó la cara de tristeza de Momoko—. Pero que no estén presentes me hacen sentir incómodo.

—¿Eh? —en eso Momoko levantó su mirada, más confundida que antes.

—A la mierda —escupió para luego acercarse a su enemiga, compañera, fuesen lo que fuesen, a ella se le notaban los nervios, Masaru sabía lo que ella sentía, seguramente su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad, y él nuevamente se dejó llevar—. Yo te gusto, y sinceramente creo que ya no puedo vivir sin eso, el que hayas actuado de forma diferente me hizo dar cuenta de ello, somos demasiado opuestos, jamás podré amar algo con tanta intensidad con el que lo haces, yo soy salado, tú eres dulce, así es, siempre será así —el pelirrojo estaba siendo lo más sincero que podía, su respiración se le dificultó en aquel momento—. ¿Pero sabes qué? Quiero intentarlo, los azules y los verdes están juntos ahora, ¿por qué no nosotros?

—¿Me estás pidiendo…? —la chica tartamudeaba toda nerviosa, casi no se le entendía lo que decía.

—Que salgamos, que seamos novios, joder, sí, sólo di que sí antes de que me arrepienta.

—S-sí… ¡Qué sí, quiero ser tu novia! —exclamó ella con brillos en sus ojos para luego abalanzársele encima. Hace un año atrás, la hubiese apartado e insultado, pero en ese momento fue diferente, era como si siempre esperó de una demostración de cariño tan sincera como el que ella hacía. Masaru correspondió el abrazo, estaba bien—. Siempre me gustaste, desde el primer día en que te vi, a pesar de que todos saben que me solían gustar muchos chicos, desde que apareciste, nunca me gustó nadie más, y quería... Quería gustarte, como no tienes una idea.

A Masaru le gustaba la verdad, era irónico puesto que su alter ego Brick fue capaz de destruir ciudades y demás, siempre había sido un chico problema, ladronzuelo y mentiroso, siempre se ocultaba bajo una pared que el mismo había construido, que nadie supiera lo solo que se sentía y lo mucho que se preocupaba por sus seres queridos, y eso incluía a Momoko.

Sí, su relación empezó y se desarrolló difícilmente. Como había dicho el pelirrojo, eran sal y azúcar, y ambos tardaron en acostumbrarse a su manera de ver y demostrar su cariño. Ambos se amaban, pero sus personalidades eran difíciles de llevar juntas, pero ambos eran determinados a pasar por las adversidades.

Se notaba que a veces Momoko quería tomarlo del brazo, abrazarlo o besarlo en público, pero a Masaru no le gustaban esas cosas, odiaba ser visto por los demás haciendo cosas románticas, pero a su contraparte le gustaban esas cosas.

Los regalos, detalles, lindas palabras, aquellas cosas que Masaru aborrecía, pero que a veces era capaz de hacer por ella. Incluso, al pasar de los años había sido capaz de agarrarle amor a la cocina para prepararle dulces, joder, Masaru y cocina y no llevaba la palabra quemar o explotar al lado, era impresionante. Que pudiese llegar a demostrarle cariño en público, como tomarle de la mano o recostarse sobre ella, eran grandes pasos para él. Momoko lo hacía ser mejor persona, lo hacía sentir seguro y bien consigo mismo. Mientras que la chica aprendió a ser más discreta, pero eso no le quitaba que definitivamente ella era la más "amorosa" de la relación.

Muchos pensaron (a excepción de sus amigos) que no dudarían mucho juntos al ver que solían discutir y no hablarse en días en la escuela, pero eso nunca pasó, siempre continuaron y hallaban una forma de arreglarlo.

Incluso cuando empezaron a vivir juntos tuvieron ciertas dificultades, por extraño que parezca, Masaru era ordenado. Momoko solía dejar sus cosas tiradas y él solía recogerlas y colocarlas en su lugar, era infantil, pero era uno de sus tantos encantos, a veces discutían por esas diferencias nuevas que habían descubierto viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Momoko era la que a veces se acercaba a él, acurrucándose como podía para pedirle perdón, o cuando olía el dulce horno ya que Masaru le preparaba dulces para disculparse, y luego de eso tenían el mejor sexo de su vida, aunque con o sin discusiones siempre lo tenían.

Tenían sus diferencias, pero en la cama la pasión nunca faltaba, el deseo, la lujuria y el amor en sus miradas, era perfecto. Lo difícil había sido cuando decidieron tener hijos años después.

Una vez se casaron, que también había sido una situación difícil, pues era de esperarse que al ser los últimos en estar juntos, también fueron los últimos en contraer matrimonio. Masaru incluso no lo veía como un requisito para seguir juntos, podían tener hijos sin casarse, ¿para qué tanto?

Pero a Momoko si le importaba, lo ocultó por varios años, pero cuando vio que incluso Kaoru y Kojiro se casaron, y luego su hermana la invitó a su boda, decidió enfrentarlo y decirle la verdad.

—Si no quieres casarte no seguiremos juntos —le dijo mirándolo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos rosados.

—¿Pero por qué piensas que eso cambiará algo? Yo te amo, es lo que importa, ¿no? Vivimos juntos, ¿qué más necesitamos? —Masaru intentó razonar con ella, pero era inútil, Momoko había tomado su decisión.

—Por eso mismo… Llevamos 5 años viviendo juntos, ¿no es hora de pasar a otra etapa de nuestras vidas? —le preguntó y no obtuvo una respuesta, ella sonrió tristemente—. Olvídalo, no quieres avanzar conmigo, está bien, lo entiendo —la pelirroja había agarrado su bolso ese día y se fue, dejando a Masaru sin palabras.

Habían sido semanas terribles, sinceramente Masaru nunca pensó en su vida sin Momoko, era la única que siempre la quiso por lo que era, lo conocía, ella nunca se rindió y era la única por la que era capaz de hacer cosas de las cuales nunca pensó hacer, en realidad casarse había sido la única cosa la cual pensó era una real tontería, ¿pero por qué lo era? Masaru lo meditó mucho en ese tiempo que tuvieron separados; y siguió pensando que era una tontería, pero era algo que ella quería, y siendo la mujer que amaba ¿por qué tuvo que ponerse así?

Era miedo, sí, Masaru tenía miedo de perderla. El matrimonio de sus padres era más bien de esos fingidos, sus trabajos no los mantenían en casa y lo dejaban solo, y cuanto estaban juntos, él notaba que nada estaba bien. El de ojos rojos tenía miedo de que llegara un punto en el matrimonio en que no se quisieran.

Pero, se trataba de Momoko, y ella siempre lo quiso, siempre lo haría.

—Fuiste un idiota, esa mujer te amó desde que te vio entrar por aquel salón, ¿enserio dudaste en que eso seguiría así? —insultó Kojiro.

—Bueno, con esto último que paso creo que…

—Silencio Makoto —interrumpió el verde, puesto que el rubio estaba por decir algo realista pero a la vez pesimista y habían venido allí era para animar a su líder.

—Está bien, ya lo arruiné —dijo el pelirrojo desanimado—. Nunca volverá conmigo.

—Bueno mira, has hecho cosas peores, robado, estafado, tirado a un profesor por las escaleras, ¡Por Dios, incluso destruiste la ciudad y aun así te siguió amando! —Exclamó Makoto—, ¿enserio crees que no te perdonará por no aceptar casarte con ella?

—Sí —respondió muy convencido—. ¿Qué no ven lo que hice? Literalmente la hice pensar que no la amaba lo suficiente como para subir el siguiente escalón —reflexionó, sus amigos no sabían que decir—. ¡Maldición! —Masaru golpeó la mesa de vidrio que Momoko le había insistido comprar cuando se mudaron, rompiéndola y cortándose. Él vio su mano, toda ensangrentada, y no le importó, ya no estaría Momoko para regañarlo. Hace muchos años que no tenía esos ataques de ira, la pelirroja siempre fue quien lo mantuvo libre de esas situaciones, y ahora que no estaba…

—Puta madre, Masaru, contrólate —le dijo Kojiro—. Makoto trae alcohol y las vendas, que sino el idiota se desangrará —el rubio obedeció y se dirigió al baño.

El tiempo pasó lento y desesperante, Momoko estaba feliz de que su hermanita encontrase a su alma gemela y se casaran, Kaoru y Miyako habían ido junto a sus parejas, y eso obviamente le recordaba a Masaru, haciéndola sentir realmente triste. Si no hubiesen tenido aquella discusión, él también hubiese estado allí.

La sorpresa de que Miyako estaba embarazada la había puesto feliz, ella y Makoto parecían siempre tener las cosas bajo control, siempre se preguntaba cómo podían ser tan perfectos, aunque claro, ellos negarían serlo. Ellos siempre congeniaron bien, incluso Kaoru y Kojiro, quienes a pesar de su eterna competencia, encontraban ese equilibrio que toda pareja debía tener, y la verdad, eran muy parecidos, pero ella y Masaru siempre fueron difíciles, _opuestos_.

Sabía que había sido egoísta, quizá estaba acostumbrada a ser una consentida, Masaru nunca fue el más romántico, no hasta el punto en el que ella podía serlo, pero le demostraba que la quería, que la quería realmente, con sus exageraciones y demás. Siempre recordaba su cumpleaños y aniversario, que aunque ella era empalagosa, siempre fue mala recordando fechas, porque era distraída, pero él lo hacía y era… dulce.

¿Quizá fue ella la del problema? ¿Exigirle algo tan abruptamente y dejarlo por no cumplirlo fue exagerado? Oh, por Dios, que si lo había sido, es decir, podía ser cierto lo que Masaru decía, casarse no era necesario para demostrar que se querían, eran sólo los deseos que siempre tuvo desde que era niña.

Masaru siempre hizo lo que ella quería, a su manera, pero lo hacía. Suponía que el que no hiciese eso, sólo le hizo pensar que ya no la quería, quizá ella era la que no lo quería lo suficiente como para seguir sin ese requisito. Pero lo hacía, realmente lo hacía, Momoko lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y no se imaginaba con otro hombre en su vida.

Aun así intentó conocer otros chicos en la fiesta de boda de su hermana menor, siendo infructuosa tal acción, todos eran idiotas, borrachos, desordenados, demasiado confiados. No, nadie era como **su **Masaru. Bueno, ya no era suyo desde que lo había dejado. Estaba arrepentida por lo que hizo, lo quería de vuelta, pero ya no sabía ni como acercarse a él, mucho menos llamarlo.

En esos días, su padre había caído enfermo y ella se quedó a cuidarlo unos cuantos días en la casa donde solía vivir de joven, fue entonces cuando una visita inesperada llegó, era Masaru. Su corazón se detuvo en el momento que lo vio parado en frente suyo.

—Hola… —saludó el chico.

—Hey… hola —respondió Momoko nerviosa.

—Yo… supe que tu padre estaba enfermo, quería ver… si todo estaba bien —alegó el pelirrojo. Seguramente Miyako o Kaoru le habrían dicho a sus esposos y estos le dijeron a él, era de imaginarse.

—Oh, yo… ¡pasa! —fue lo único que pudo decir, Masaru obedeció y entró. Solían venir en navidad o acción de gracias, la familia de Momoko siempre había sido unida y era algo que a Masaru siempre lo llenó de comodidad y satisfacción en su corazón, amaba esa familia, era como lo que nunca tuvo, algo sincero, algo real—. Mi padre está dormido en este momento, pero puedo prepararte un té, café o si quieres jugo de naranja.

—No es necesario, Momoko —le dijo con una sonrisa, la chica sintió como se le iba el aire en aquel momento.

—Gracias por venir —dijo Momoko ya no pudiendo aguantar sus lágrimas. Masaru corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, ella correspondió el abrazo, era tan cálido, todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí—. Soy un desastre sin ti —admitió luego de separarse—. No sé ni cuidar de mí misma, mi padre está mejor pero no gracias a mi sopa —el chico se rio ante su comentario, sabía muy bien que la cocina no era la especialidad de la mujer que amaba—. Te amo, no debí enojarme contigo por no aceptar casarte conmigo, tienes razón en todo, no lo necesitamos, nos tenemos el uno al otro, no me importa ese torpe papel, ceremonia, yo sólo quiero estar contigo…

—Momoko, terminé quebrando de un golpe la mesa de vidrio —declaró el pelirrojo y antes de que la chica reclamase, continuó—. No puedo vivir sin ti, es jodidamente horrible no escuchar tu voz, ver tu cara dormida por las mañanas, ¡Incluso no ver el desastre que terminas dejando por todo el departamento por ir tarde al trabajo me obstina! —Admitió con toda la sinceridad del mundo, lo último hizo sonreír a Momoko—. Lo cierto es, que quiero que regreses.

—Lo haré —manifestó, y él se sintió vivo una vez más—. Pero comprarás otra mesa —dijo enojada, aunque Masaru ya se lo esperaba— ¡No puedo creer que te dejaras dominar por tu enojo y la terminaras quebrando!

—La compraré —prometió con una risa. Sí, como extrañó sus regaños.

La madre de Momoko había salido de compras ese día, cuando llegó, le alegró saber que sus pequeños se habían arreglado, los padres de la pelirroja le tenían mucho cariño al chico, aunque no tocaron el tema del matrimonio porque era algo entre ellos, no quería ser metiche en ese momento.

Cuando Momoko volvió a casa junto a Masaru, luego de quedarse unos días más junto a su padre enfermo, el chico cumplió su promesa de comprar la mesa de vidrio, la cual vino en una caja para que fuese armada en casa.

—Me faltó una de las patas en la caja, ¿podrías ir por ella? —le pidió Masaru mientras armaba la mesa nueva.

—Claro, espera un momento —Momoko se dirigió a la caja para buscar la pata restante de la mesa, pero dentro consiguió fue otra pequeña caja, ella se extrañó y la tomó, al abrirla había un anillo dentro. Momoko abrió sus ojos como platos y se giró para ver a Masaru.

—Lo cierto es Momoko, que quiero subir el siguiente escalón contigo —le dijo mientras se acercaba— ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

—S-sí —ella dijo entre lágrimas de felicidad— ¡Que sí quiero ser tu esposa! —exclamó para luego abalanzarse hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza y luego besarlo, él le colocó el anillo de compromiso, dándole toda su confianza y fe.

Se sintió bien, ya estaba seguro de lo que hacía y no dudaría en que eso funcionaría, siempre han dado lo mejor para que eso funcionase. Porque incluso el día tan esperado de su boda había sido difícil, los anillos se habían perdido, Momoko había engordado tres kilos y tuvieron que ponerle un corcel para que le entrase en vestido, ¡por si fuera poco se le hizo tarde y casi no llega a la boda! Masaru estuvo a punto de pensar que se había arrepentido y lo abandonó, pero no, eso no pasó.

Momoko había llegado, los anillos aparecieron, y todas las cosas malas que pudieron pasar, lo habían solucionado.

Lo siguiente, tras un año de casados, había sido intentar tener un hijo. Pero había sido otra dificultad, no importaba si eran los días más fértiles, Momoko no quedaba embarazada. Masaru pensó que quizá era estéril.

¿O era de nuevo su mente echándole una mala jugada?

Los años pasaron y la niña de Miyako, la cual llamaron Masumi ya tenía 3 años cuando quedó nuevamente embarazada. Tras tres meses, Kaoru, quien no lo tenía planeado, había quedado embarazada de Kojiro, mientras que Momoko se había cansado tanto de intentarlo que cuando decidió ya dejar de pensar en ello, tres meses después de Kaoru, fue que sorpresivamente quedó embarazada.

Pero lo más sorpresivo era que meses después les informaron que eran trillizos. Había sido como una bomba que les había caído de repente, en la búsqueda de tantos años por tener un hijo, le habían salido tres de una. Eso no podía caber en el pequeño departamento en el que vivían, por lo que estuvieron varios meses intentando encontrar la casa perfecta para criar a 3 pequeños que venían en camino.

Y cuando por fin la consiguieron, a buen precio, era una que necesitaba varias remodelaciones, pero a Masaru no le importó, estaba convencido de que lograría tenerla lista antes de que su esposa diese a luz. El jardín era enorme y había un parque para los niños del vecindario, un lago para pescar, y pues todo parecía perfecto.

Aunque las remodelaciones le tomó mucho trabajo, Masaru no era del tipo que dejaba a los constructores por su cuenta, él tenía que estar allí para ver que todo estuviese bien, eso le prohibió pasar tanto tiempo con su esposa embarazada, quien lo necesitaba, pero tenía que quedarse en casa de sus padres para no pasar estrés en la casa que estaba siendo reconstruida. No era sino en las noches que podía estar con ella y mimarla un poco, aunque estuviese muy cansado.

En una de esas en que Masaru estaba en la nueva casa, pasado tres meses de embarazada, Momoko había tenido una caída que tuvieron que llevarla al hospital. Los padres de Momoko le habían avisado a Masaru y tuvo que salir corriendo al hospital, con el peor miedo de todos; pero gracias al cielo cuando llegó Momoko ya estaba fuera de peligro. Ese día lloró como nunca, tomando fuertemente la mano de su esposa, quien cariñosamente acarició su cabellera anaranjada. Masaru le prometió que pasaría más tiempo con ella.

Logró equilibrar su tiempo, pasaba menos tiempo en la casa, aunque ya faltaba muy poco para que estuviese lista. Miyako ya había dado a luz un niño llamado Masato, y tres meses después Kaoru dio a luz otro niño llamado Keiichi. Sólo faltaban tres meses para Momoko dar a luz cuando por fin la casa estuvo lista y pudieron mudarse.

Aquellos tres meses fueron más tranquilos de los que Masaru imaginó. Aunque claro, Momoko solía tener muchos antojos y él era incapaz de no consentirla.

El día había llegado, había sido un día otoñal de Octubre cuando Momoko había roto fuente días antes de lo que habían planeado. Corrieron esa noche hasta el hospital, estuvo desde las 8 de la noche hasta las 3 de la mañana que pudo dar a luz, a los tres pequeños pelirrojos, un niño y dos niñas, los cuales llamaron Masahiro, Akane y Keiko, el primero y tercera tenían los ojos rosas de su madre, la segunda fue la única que salió con los ojos rojos de su padre.

Ver a sus tres hermosos hijos, los dos juntos, los hacía simplemente olvidarse de todas las dificultades por las que pasaron. Habían llorado de felicidad aquel día, era otro escalón que habían superado y seguirían subiendo aquella escalera juntos, seguirían superando las dificultades, hasta que la muerte los separase.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom aunque siempre tuve ganas de hacerlo... estuve releyendo por milésima vez los fics de gabiiii981 y pues ¿qué puedo decir? Necesitaba algo que llenase ese vacío que dejó ya que no fueron continuados, además los nombres que escogió para los chicos fueron los que más me gustaron y los que desde hace años tengo en mi mente como canon xD, me parece raro no usar esos nombres en ellos. La relación de Momoko y Brick siempre me gustó, de alguna forma siempre fue la más difícil de llevar y por eso decidí escribir de ellos, contando un poco acerca de las otras dos parejitas.

Tras esto que escribí, se me ocurrió otra historia entre las PPGZ y RRBZ, pero algo diferente. Espero un día de estos escribirlo.

Bueno, sin más que decir, si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado!


End file.
